A Companion in the Making
by Hope Night
Summary: Five year old Isolde Harkness-Jones had a bad day. Then she meets a friend of her Poppa's and she figures out exactly what she wants to be when she grows up. Much to her Poppa's amusement.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Characters: **Isolde Harkness-Jones, Tenth Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, and James Harkness-Jones

**Summary: **Five year old Isolde Harkness-Jones meets a friend of her Poppa's and decides exactly what she is going to be when she grows up.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
_"A torn jacket is soon mended; but hard words bruise the heart of a child." _–Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

"_A child always knows exactly where they're going to end up. Even if they change their minds a million times before they end up there." _–Unknown  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Isolde Harkness-Jones sat on the bench in the garden of the small townhouse where she and her family live. She sniffed and wiped some tears away. The reason the little girl was upset was because her older brother James made fun of her with his stupid snotty friends at school today. Her blue eyes filled with tears again and she angrily brushed them away.

It wasn't _her_ fault that she needed glasses especially ones with such huge frames. She fiddled with her long brown hair, which she found very cumbersome when she played. However, her Poppa liked it long because he liked to play with it. Her Tad promised her when she was eleven, she could cut it as short as she liked.

Isolde rather liked that idea. She sighed and pushed the large glasses. A fairytale book lay open on her lap. Isolde took after her Tad in her love for reading. Even if she couldn't pronounce the huge words, she knew enough to make sense of the story. A couple more teardrops marked the page she was looking at.

A strange noise caught the young girl's attention. She looked up as a dark blue box appeared in front of her. She tilted her head trying to remember what her parents said about strange blue boxes appearing from thin air. Her Poppa told her that the man that lived in the box was very nice. Tad told her that if he appeared and something came after him to run away the opposite direction and scream bloody murder.

It still didn't help poor little Isolde with her hurt feelings and a strange blue box ACTUALLY appearing in front of her. Plus she had a very hard time telling when her parents were joking.

She just didn't understand grownups. James pretended like he did because he was ten and wasn't that just _special._

Please as if any child of Ianto's would not have ANY sarcasm?

Isolde turned her attention back to the blue box. She would go in and get one of her parents. However what is a childhood without curiosity? She shut the book close and hopped down off the bench. She walked over to the large blue box and stood in front of it. She raised a tiny fist to knock.

The door flew open and the young girl jumped back. A man stood in front of her. His brown hair mussed up, two big brown eyes, a long jacket and a pinstriped suit. Red Converses' covered his feet. He blinked at the tiny girl.

"Well hello there," the odd man said.

"Hi."

"I'm the Doctor…um could you tell me where I am?"

"My backyard, sir. In erm Wales near Cardiff."

"Sorry to crash in, little girl. Erm…what's your name?"

"Isolde Harkness-Jones, sir," Isolde watched the man. He didn't seem like any of the other adults she knew.

"Harkness you say? Any relation to Captain Jack Harkness?"

"He's my father."

"Really now? I never Jack would settle down," the Doctor took a look at the young girl in front of him.

"Ah lass…why were you crying?" He kneeled down to eye level at the young girl.

"My brother made fun of my glasses with his stupid friends. And I don't like 'em because they're too big. But if James caught me cryin' he'd call me a huge crybaby." Isolde took a huge sniff.

"Brothers can be very silly like that sometimes." The Doctor stood up and looked at the book.

"Is this yours?"

"Uh-huh," the young girl answered as she trailed behind him.

The Doctor turned around and a huge goofy grin overcame his face.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

The girl nodded. Her long pig tails bounced in agreement. The Doctor smiled and helped her up onto the bench. He closed his eyes and began a tale to an eager audience.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"James Iain Harkness-Jones! What on Earth was going through your head making fun of your sister like that? No wonder she went into the backyard and refused to talk to me!" Ianto Jones scolded his oldest son.

James Harkness-Jones, ten years old and every bit as handsome as his Poppa, looked down at his shoes.

"M'sorry, Tad."

"You're damn right you're sorry! And you are going to apologize to Isolde immediately."

Jack Harkness watched the discipline with growing interest. Ianto was the better disciplinarian of the two. Mainly because with two younger sisters he grown immune to the puppy dog eyes of their two children…

Either one of the two turned on those puppy eyes; Jack was a pile of goo. A bright shout of laughter echoed from the garden and Jack glanced out. He smiled seeing his youngest curled up next to the Doctor looking at him like he held the secrets of the universe.

…Well he did hold the secrets of the universe but that was neither here nor there.

"Yan, we have a guest."

Tad and son turned and looked outside.

"Come on you two let's greet our guest."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"And then I began beating them off with a mannequin's leg to get to the sonic screwdriver but that just made them angrier for some reason."

Isolde laughed again watching the man move his arms as he told the story.

"Of course after I got that whole mess sorted out. My title on the planet was 'He Who Fights With Fake Body Parts' which I thought was very rude thing to be given."

The young girl giggled behind her hand.

"Oh hello Captain!"

"Hi Poppa!"

"Hey Doctor. Hello sweetheart! Was the Doctor telling you a story?"

"Uh-huh! It was the bestest story in the world!"

"Well that's great sweetie! Now James has something that he would like to say to you."

The ten year old took a couple steps forward as if he was being forced to do this.

"I'm sorry for makin' fun of your glasses."

Isolde smiled.

"It's no problem, James. I know what I want to be when I grow up now!"

"And what's that sweetheart?"

The five year old climbed onto the Doctor's lap and smiled.

"I wanna travel with Uncle! I'm gonna be one of his com-pan-ions!"

The Doctor looked down at the small human in shock. The young girl smiled and kissed his cheek before skipping inside. The ancient alien smiled.

After _Grandfather, Father, _and _Husband…_Uncle was the best title he ever received. He looked at Jack, who was beaming with mischievous delight.

"Looks like another Harkness is coming on board in the future."

In the back of his mind, the Doctor heard the TARDIS laugh in delight.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
**H.N.:** Just a short silly one shot.


End file.
